gotchaforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Normal Knight
Description "This Gotcha Borg is warrior in the Knight Borg corps. He wields a Broad Sword and his shield repels any attack!" This borg is a weaker version of Sword Knight. Analysis/Strategy Using this Borg Normal Knight has a very short range projectile which is usually damning for low cost borgs because of their low HP but being of the Knight Tribe he's got a fair defense rating and the fantastic bonus of carrying a shield. Bullets and explosives just glance off his shield so he has no trouble approaching enemies by either air dashing towards them or simply walking. His x attack has him fling his shield like a shot put which sounds like a bad idea but actually doubles as a great dodge move because he can immediately use it sans the shield to turn on a dime. His X attack gives him great mobility on the ground.a cool tactic ot use when in mid to close range is: throw your shield at the enemy, hit and cause them to flinch, hop to the side a little bit while your shield is returning, rinse repeate and end with a charged Cross-Shape Slash. The enemy will constantly be hammered by the shield while you're relatively safe from projectiles and free to charge your B slash attack. Also, keep in mind that Shield Slash throws your shield like a boomerang. If you miss, try and put the enemy borg between Sword Knight and its returning shield. It is also important to learn how your shield works, for the shield will stop anything short of an explosion if positioned right. It is possible to survive an Ultimate Cannon's Ultimate Beam by hiding behind your shield. Against this Borg Normal Knight is hardly a threat when in the hands of the CPU, but they're a real nuisance for long range borgs because of their shields. If you have the option then close quarters combat is always the best course of action for taking out them out though if you're using borgs with no physical attacks like Command Girl, Gatling Gunner, and Gatling Tank then the only way to bypass their shield is to wait for them to attack you at close range or to literally jump over their heads and unload a full magazine into them as their shields only protect from frontal attacks and Normal Knight is completely vulnerable to attacks from above. And because this borg is very slow and clunky, he can be effectively countered by any borg with a good sidestep. For example, Revolver Gunman and Command Girl might not seem like the best choices to use against any borg with a shield, but because they move far quickly with their sidestep (although admittedly Command Girl's is more of a dash) they are able to duck around his attacks and shoot him from behind quite easily. Additionally, like with many Knight Borgs , anyone who fights with explosions (Time Bomber, Normal Ninja, Battle Girl, etc) is a popular option as shields don't provide protection from explosions. Moves How to Get this Borg "Defeat the Knight Borg Unit" at Kou's Home is a good place to fight Normal Knight. The force sequence for Normal Knight is 2, 4, 10. Category:Knight Borg Category:Borgs Following the Fast Level-up Schedule